The synthesis of hydrogen peroxide with the involvement of hydrogenation catalysts comprising palladium and silica is a reaction which has been known for a long time. Provision has also already been made in Patent Application EP-A1-0009802 for the preparation of hydrogen peroxide with the involvement of catalysts comprising palladium, zirconium oxide and silica.
Furthermore, Patent Application EP-A1-0149816 discloses specific catalysts based on palladium, zirconium oxide and silica.